This disclosure relates to a method of additive manufacturing components, and in particular, components for gas turbine engines such as printed electronics, magnetic systems, and optical devices.
Additive manufacturing techniques typically include delivering material in multiple layers onto flat and conformal surfaces. The material can be used to create surface features on components. Various materials can be used to create these surface features, depending on the desired properties of the surface features. Some additive manufacturing methods require complex material “ink” formulations and multi-step post processing to obtain the desired properties of the surface features, especially where the desired final material composition is difficult to deposit directly. Furthermore, many additive manufacturing techniques are difficult to perform on a small scale.